Caroline Mitchell
Caroline Mitchell has been a member of the Emmerdale writing team since 2004, penning 166 '''episodes. After studying the Northern Film School's MA in screenwriting, Caroline worked briefly in the story office at Coronation Street before working as a full-time storyliner at Emmerdale for 18 months. She moved on to the Emmerdale writing team in 2004 and has now completed around 100 episodes. She also writes for the stage and has a number of original drama projects in development. Before she started writing, Caroline's jobs included a stint as a ministerial assistant and various roles in the music industry. Caroline is the sister of Kitty McGeever, who played Lizzie Lakely in Emmerdale between 2009 and 2013. Episodes Written by Caroline Mitchell 2000s '''2004 (9 episodes) * Episode 3776 (27th June 2004) * Episode 3802 (27th July 2004) * Episode 3821 (18th August 2004) * Episode 3845 (15th September 2004) * Episode 3876 (21st October 2004) * Episode 3877 (21st October 2004) * Episode 3886 (2nd November 2004) * Episode 3900 (18th November 2004) * Episode 3901 (19th November 2004) 2005 (18 episodes) * Episode 3953 (19th January 2005) * Episode 3965 (2nd February 2005) * Episode 3966 (3rd February 2005) * Episode 3979 (18th February 2005) * Episode 4000 (17th March 2005) * Episode 4047 (11th May 2005) * Episode 4057 (23rd May 2005) * Episode 4086 (29th June 2005) * Episode 4087 (30th June 2005) * Episode 4113 (31st July 2005) * Episode 4132 (22nd August 2005) * Episode 4133 (23rd August 2005) * Episode 4165 (29th September 2005) * Episode 4178 (14th October 2005) * Episode 4218 (29th November 2005) * Episode 4219 (30th November 2005) * Episode 4226 (7th December 2005) * Episode 4227 (8th December 2005) 2006 (16 episodes) * Episode 4264 (20th January 2006) * Episode 4265 (22nd January 2006) * Episode 4317 (23rd March 2006) * Episode 4318 (24th March 2006) * Episode 4322 (29th March 2006) * Episode 4350 (1st May 2006) * Episode 4390 (16th June 2006) * Episode 4391 (19th June 2006) * Episode 4428 (3rd August 2006) * Episode 4429 (4th August 2006) * Episode 4469 (20th September 2006) * Episode 4508 (3rd November 2006) * Episode 4509 (5th November 2006) * Episode 4538 (7th December 2006) * Episode 4539 (8th December 2006) * Episode 4559 (31st December 2006) 2007 (15 episodes) * Episode 4579 (23rd January 2007) * Episode 4599 (14th February 2007) * Episode 4636 (29th March 2007) * Episode 4637 (30th March 2007) * Episode 4658 (24th April 2007) * Episode 4659 (25th April 2007) * Episode 4680 (18th May 2007) * Episode 4681 (20th May 2007) * Episode 4708 (20th June 2007) * Episode 4744 (1st August 2007) * Episode 4788 (24th September 2007) * Episode 4800/4801 (9th October 2007) * Episode 4830 (13th November 2007) * Episode 4831 (14th November 2007) * Episode 4857 (12th December 2007) 2008 (6 episodes) * Episode 4883 (10th January 2008) * Episode 5004 (4th June 2008) * Episode 5033 (9th July 2008) * Episode 5090 (15th September 2008) * Episode 5132 (3rd November 2008) * Episode 5159 (3rd December 2008) 2009 (6 episodes) * Episode 5336 (1st July 2009) * Episode 5388/5389 (1st September 2009) * Episode 5413 (30th September 2009) * Episode 5426 (14th October 2009) * Episode 5451 (12th November 2009) * Episode 5452 (12th November 2009) 2010s 2010 (8 episodes) * Episode 5498 (6th January 2010) * Episode 5520 (1st February 2010) * Episode 5551 (9th March 2010) * Episode 5678 (10th August 2010) * Episode 5721 (29th September 2010) * Episode 5760 (11th November 2010) * Episode 5761 (11th November 2010) * Episode 5784/5785 (9th December 2010) 2011 (11 episodes) * Episode 5838/5839 (8th February 2011) (co-written with Linton Chiswick) * Episode 5897 (18th April 2011) * Episode 5908 (29th April 2011) * Episode 5938 (6th June 2011) * Episode 5983 (28th July 2011) * Episode 5984 (28th July 2011) * Episode 6012 (31st August 2011) * Episode 6057 (20th October 2011) * Episode 6058 (20th October 2011) * Episode 6080/6081 (16th November 2011) * Episode 6115/6116 (25th December 2011) 2012 (13 episodes) * Episode 6158 (10th February 2012) * Episode 6180 (8th March 2012) * Episode 6216 (19th April 2012) * Episode 6217 (19th April 2012) * Episode 6221 (25th April 2012) * Episode 6249 (28th May 2012) * Episode 6277/6278 (3rd July 2012) (co-written with Lesley Clare O'Neill) * Episode 6318 (16th August 2012) * Episode 6319 (16th August 2012) * Episode 6347 (19th September 2012) * Episode 6354 (27th September 2012) * Episode 6355 (27th September 2012) '2013 (11 episodes)' *Episode 6508 (22nd March 2013) *Episode 6526 (12th April 2013) *Episode 6551 (13th May 2013) *Episode 6573 (6th June 2013) *Episode 6610 (19th July 2013) *Episode 6641 (26th August 2013) *Episode 6668 (26th September 2013) *Episode 6669 (26th September 2013) *Episode 6702 (1st November 2013) *Episode 6703 (4th November 2013) *Episode 6727 (2nd December 2013) '2014 (10 episodes)' *Episode 6761 (8th January 2014) *Episode 6794 (14th February 2014) *Episode 6821 (19th March 2014) *Episode 6857 (30th April 2014) *Episode 6888 (6th June 2014) *Episode 6938 (6th August 2014) *Episode 6950 (20th August 2014) *Episode 6990 (3rd October 2014) *Episode 7010 (28th October 2014) *Episode 7064 (26th December 2014) '2015 (6 episodes)' *Episode 7089 (26th January 2015) *Episode 7121 (4th March 2015) *Episode 7174 (5th May 2015) *Episode 7197/7198 (2nd June 2015) (Co-written with Jo Summerscales) *Episode 7221 (29th June 2015) *Episode 7239 (20th July 2015) '2016 (7 episodes)' *Episode 7478 (15th April 2016) *Episode 7515/7516 (31st May 2016) (Co-written with Dawn Harrison) *Episode 7612 (9th September 2016) *Episode 7615 (14th September 2016) *Episode 7638 (11th October 2016) *Episode 7686 (5th December 2016) *Episode 7706 (26th December 2016) '2017 (10 episodes)' *Episode 7738 (2nd February 2017) *Episode 7752 (17th February 2017) *Episode 7852 (15th June 2017) *Episode 7892 (28th July 2017) *Episode 7917 (24th August 2017) *Episode 7918 (24th August 2017) *Episode 7939 (18th September 2017) *Episode 7964 (17th October 2017) *Episode 8012 (12th December 2017) *Episode 8013 (13th December 2017) '2018 (13 episodes)' *Episode 8046 (18th January 2018) *Episode 8059 (1st February 2018) *Episode 8096 (15th March 2018) *Episode 8097 (15th March 2018) *Episode 8106 (27th March 2018) *Episode 8130 (23rd April 2018) *Episode 8167/8168 (5th June 2018) *Episode 8217 (30th July 2018) *Episode 8265 (20th September 2018) *Episode 8297 (26th October 2018) *Episode 8319 (22nd November 2018) *Episode 8320 (22nd November 2018) *Episode 8341 (18th December 2018) '2019 (8 episodes)' *Episode 8436 (4th April 2019) *Episode 8445 (12th April 2019) *Episode 8514 (24th June 2019) *Episode 8531 (10th July 2019) *Episode 8576 (23rd August 2019) *Episode 8585 (4th September 2019) *Episode 8637 (1st November 2019) *Episode 8639/8640 (5th November 2019) Category:Emmerdale writers Category:Emmerdale crew